You Were There at the End of the Day
by ameo66
Summary: After a very frustrating and jealous afternoon, Sakura comes home to quite the surprise. Please R&R!


**This is story number 5 of my story love cycle between Konoha teammates. It is the final. The others in order are ****If Dream were True****, ****How do You Like Your Women?****, ****The Things You do that You don't Know you do****, and ****I am not Attracted to You!**

**An un-likely love**

**You Were There at the End of the Day**

Sigh. It seemed to be my favorite action of the hour, because I was doing it quite often. I trained hard today since I had today off from work. I dropped those scrolls at _her_ house too. The blond bitch, she had someone with her right now. I felt a tear slide down my face. It wasn't fair.

Sasuke left for years, and changed...and now he was not who he was before. And so had Naruto! What the fuck is up with that guy! Back at the academy he would have done anything to be with me, and he changes his mind somewhere down the line. Ugh! If they get together, I think I will puke.

But No! Nobody loves Sakura anymore! Let's cast her aside and treat her like a **sister**. Sure Naruto often referred to us as family, but I didn't think he meant it!

They only thing that keeps me going is being a medical nin. I kicked a can in the road.

"Whoa..."

"Huh?" I looked up and saw that my can passed Shino. He shocked me. His coat was over his shoulder, and he had the most ridiculous grin on his face. "Looks like someone got some action."

"Not quite, but whatever you wanna call it, it was fun." I looked at his neck. Low and behold, it bared a 'love bite'. I shook my head, and continued walking. Today was obviously a night of romance. And I'm not a part of it...it's depressing.

I walked home in silence. I am sixteen years old, and all by myself. I don't even live with my family, and nobody visits me! I was home finally, and I was about to unlock my door when I remembered it wasn't locked, but I noticed something else. A note on the door, it was from Hinata.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Thanks for talking to Shibi and getting that perfume. Your plan worked. I just thought you should know!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

Damn. I forgot all about that. No wonder Shino was scary happy.

I sighed and opened my door to its dark, smelly, lonely inside. It wasn't dark, rather pleasantly lit with candles all over the room. And it certainly was not smelly; it smelled of the cherry blossoms I was named for. Most shockingly, I wasn't alone. Lee sat on my couch. He looked...normal. He looked up at me and smiled, not his cheesy 'good guy' smile, but just sweetly. He wasn't even wearing that ridiculous training outfit. He wore a pair of shorts, like Sasuke or Neji's, and Konoha leaf shirt. And I guess hadn't seen him in a **long** time, because his bowl cut grew out a little, kind of turning up at the tips.

"Hi Sakura."

Is that ALL he has to say? 'Hi'? You appear in my living room, in extremely romantic setting none the less, and you just say 'hi'?

"You are probably thinking why the hell I'm here. I am too. I passed by, and I saw your door was open, so I was sure… I could romance you. But after having just did this set-up, I now feel stupid." he sighed, leaning his head backwards. "I have undoubtedly loved you this whole time, and you don't even like me. I can't help but try. I still wanna make you happy."

I felt tears threatening to come down. I was so happy. I was wrong to think no one cared about me. I was dead wrong. All this time, there was someone presenting their heart to me, and I selfishly ignored it. I broke down. I got on my knees and cried. I felt Lee wrap his arms around me, pleading he was sorry to have done such a stupid thing.

He wasn't stupid.

I was.

I remember squeezing him back. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to cry, and be held by the guy has done nothing but love even though I shunned him. I hiccupped and tried to speak. Only sobs came through. I took a deep breath and tried again.

"Lee..."

"Yes Saku?"

"...I-I'm so happy. I'm sorry I was ever mean to you. Thank you for being here."

"Not a problem."

I pushed him away, and looked at him. He warmly smiled. He brushed away an escaped tear, rubbing my cheek gently. His hands weren't rough like I thought would be, but quite soft. "Stop crying Saku...it doesn't suit you." he chuckled. I hugged him again. I couldn't help but feel stupid. I ignored him and everything. And he could still forgive me. I guess I could forgive Sasuke for leaving, and Naruto for moving on. I was the last one to grow-up.

"Lee...really. Thank you for being here at the end of the day. I was so sad."

"I would do anything for you. Just do one thing for me."

"What?"

"Smile."

I couldn't help but grin stupidly when he said that. "Do you wanna eat something? I haven't eaten since 1:00, and it's like...8:00?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry, but why don't I take you out?"

"No I insist. I'll make something. How about some miso soup and rice?"

"That sounds fine."

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I got into my fridge and found my miso soup from the other night. It needed to be warmed, but other than that it was fine. I poured it in to a small pot, and put it on the stove to warm. I started boiling water for the rice, and tapped the counter impatiently.

"Would you like anything else? Vegetables stir fry perhaps?"

"No thank you, this will be enough."

I rooted around my fridge holding the soy sauce, and couldn't find it. _I know it's in here._ I opened up several upper ware boxes till I found it on the second self. I put it on the table next to the bowls, and went back to the stove.

"Tsk, tsk, Saku, have you been drinking?" I quickly turned around saw him examining the sake I planned to drink tonight…by myself.

"I was going to, uh..."

"Young lady, you are only 16."

"I care why?"

He rolled his eyes, and started opening cabinets.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"It's chilled. Obviously you were going to have some tonight, so why don't we split it?"

"Alight..." a blush came over me, something about Lee was making me flustered.

I served the soup while he poured the sweet sake into two small cups he found. We ate quietly, sipping sake, having small talk. Tenten and Neji have been fooling around lately if he left early, (well fighting, with a little love), and I noticed Kiba around whenever I trained with Naruto. I left Kiba and Naruto alone today. Hope dog-boy can behave himself. After we finished up, he cleaned up, because he said it was only fair since I made dinner.

I went and sat on the couch, sipping a little sake. This was nice. Just being with someone, and relaxing. I really wish it could be like this more often. He sat down and joined me.

"I think you just made my life way more bearable. I kinda feel left out not ever having plans on Saturday. You know I set Hinata and Shino up?"

"Really? Crazy...I think only lonely people tonight would be Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji."

"Nope, not Shikamaru and Ino...kinda walked in on them. Really happy they were in her bedroom and not the living room."

"Wow. I thought Shikamaru liked Temari...Ino I guess caved in after finding out Sasuke is ah...gay."

"That's mean! I always thought Shikamaru would throw out that hussy sand nin and go after Ino. They were really cute."

"Not as cute as you."

"What?" I felt my cheeks heat up. "I am the complete opposite of cute."

"Your very cute Saku. And beautiful. And smart."

I laughed. That was nothing but cheesy.

"What about you? You're obviously the next Gai. You look like you could be his child, seriously..." he chuckled, and looked at me.

"So? I love him like a father. He's great."

I laughed again. "I think I would die if Gai was my father...he would be insanely embarrassing."

"Well, if you were raised with it, I don't think it would matter."

"True but still..."

"I don't think I have ever heard you laugh so much. It's nice."

"I haven't laughed this much since Naruto took Icha Icha Paradise from Kakashi. He even read it out loud. I think it traumatized Naruto."

"Really, that's...interesting."

"I know sounds stupid, but if you witnessed it, you would have laughed. I seriously though Sasuke would wet himself. It was the weirdest thing ever."

"Sasuke, laugh? You've got to be kidding me."

"No, seriously."

"Umm...Saku, I was wondering. Could I kiss you?" Lee asked, completely changing the conversation.

"Are you serious?" I looked in his eyes, and he turned and looked back at me. He slid his hand to the back of my neck, sliding his fingers through my hair.

"I'm very serious." he said, bringing his face closer. She was practically breathing in the air he breathed out. His lips made a gentle contact with hers. She fluttered her eyelashes, feeling a slight intoxication. He smiled, looking down at her face.

"So...that's what a first kiss is like..." She breathed out.

"Oh god, Sakura, I didn't mean to be your first kiss, but I can't help but feel so...honored." A blush surfaced on his cheeks. I couldn't help but think it was adorable.

"It fine...it was really nice." Sakura smiled, leaning her head on the couch.

"May I...be your second kiss?" He asked sheepishly. She giggled lightly at his timid nature suddenly, but stopped when she felt his lips on hers again. She kissed back, leaning closer into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

She leaned in sub-consciously sliding into his lap. His arms surrounded her, holding her while still giving her enough room to leave if she had second thoughts. He tightened his grip though at the thought of her leaving his lap now. Her scent over rode the candles, and felt he would lose himself to her smell. They stopped, both looking absently at their laps while he fingered her hair gently.

"I'm sure I have over stepped," Lee mumbled to her, "...I could leave if you wanted me to."

She paused in thought. Did she want him to leave? Or...was this what she wanted? Did it matter whether wanted or needed this, whatever 'this' was? "Lee..you're fine. Please stay." This was not a plea though. It was a clear statement.

She shivered in his lap as she felt his intoxicatingly warm breath on her exposed neck. He leaned in, and kissed her collar bone, and to her surprise, nipped it lightly. She released an audible gasp, and Lee smiled against her skin. _Is this what it is like to be in heaven?_ He wondered, sighing as his right hand lightly caressed her outer thigh. Sakura found herself tracing delicate circles on his arm and back. He leaned in again, his lips barely skimming her surface, his breath feeling like flames against her chest. He ended right at her cleavage, where the material started.

The zipper down the front of her shirt beckoned to be tugged on, but Lee resisted. Surely she would find that far too fast. He ached to at least touch her...maybe even only view her. He had waited long years to even have her acknowledge him, so anything she allowed beyond this point would be satisfying.

Lee took the initiative. He scooped her up and stood, and then walked towards her room. She said nothing, but an immense blush followed her cheeks. Sakura breathed evenly. She trusted that Lee would not take advantage of her. He gently laid her on the center of her bed, and momentarily, just watched her in the glow of the candles.

Words had escaped them entirely. She looked at Lee, the most innocent smile he could have ever witnessed spread to her lips. He felt a yearning, and he felt..._oh wow. _Lee panicked and turned away. He had never been so turned on before. It actually hurt. _I-I d-don't think I c-can contain m-myself!_ His thoughts went rampant. Only when Sakura touched his back did it bring him back to the situation. He turned around to find her kneeling on her bed, with her hands in her lap. Her headband had been discarded, and she had straightened out the lace fringe of her white skirt.

"Are you alright Lee?" She asked with a very small voice, having become nervous with his sudden actions.

His eyes were wide with surprise. She had no idea what was going through his mind. "I-I am fine. I am just f-feeling overwhelmed. Like this isn't...real. This isn't real. It can't be." He took a step towards the bed, feeling the fabric against his shin. He started to crawl toward her on the bed, and she lay down once again.

"I must honest...I am starting to feel the same way," Sakura laughed, realizing how absolutely preposterous this seemed. She wrapped her right arm around the back of his neck, and pulled him closer. Before she knew what she was doing, she had nipped his ear and glided her tongue along the outer shell.

He quivered from the action, "that was definitely real." Intending to or not, she and revved him into gear. He went to her ear in return and whispered compliments of her beauty and more than she could ever understand. "...Your beauty captures me every time I see you...whenever I see you, I have this strongest _need_ to touch you, to reassure you that everything will be fine..."

Sakura lied dazed, her breath hitched occasionally by his words. She idly traced lines on the legs on either side of her, occasionally teasing the inner thigh with a light caress. He started a line of kisses that started at her ear, and slowly down her neck and collarbone. When he nipped it again, she moaned, grabbing the spot just above his knees to brace her for the assault on her neck area. He panted, not expecting the reply he received.

"I should go…" he mumble, starting to back off. Her eyes pleaded for him to stay. A panic started to rise in her. _Am I no longer desirable? Not what he expected? _He saw her pained expression, "Sakura if we don't stop I am going to take what is not mine. I am losing my mind over this. I want to bite, lick, and kiss every bit of you, and take you for my own."

Sakura suddenly found her mouth very _dry_. His words had stirred something in her that she was unfamiliar with. Her whole body became flushed, and she felt very anxious.

"Sakura, I have never wanted something so much in my life, but I would never want to burden you with my desires." He drew a little closer, his fingers gently bumping her cheek. "I could die happy right now, even if you threw me out on the streets this moment. I—!" Sakura sprung up and met his lips with her own. Her entire body hungered for the man, and she wildly tried to find for contact without breaking their kiss. Her hands found the hem of his shirt, and searched his torso for nothing particularly. She did however find the toned heated abdomen that she has never felt before.

He broke apart, his face on fire and very breathless. He yanked his shirt off quickly, and eyed Sakura's. "Lee!" She breathed, she smiled broadly like never before. "I-I have not been this happy since I first became a part of team 7. You being here tonight has meant more to me than you can imagine. M-my whole b-body is shaking from so many emotions…lust, passion, hope, anticipation, happiness…" She brought her hand up to her zipper, but was stopped before anything else could happen.

"Are you sure?"

"I need you." She felt horribly selfish saying such a thing. She did need him though. He was loyal and dependable, and she felt stupid for not seeing that he was the one all along.

His heart thumped heavily in his chest as he slowly undid the zipper himself. An expanse of fair smooth skin appeared as the material was pushed to the side. Sakura took in the warmth of his touches and the erratic beating of her own pulse. The pleasure was almost too much for her untainted body. "Lee-Ah!" She cried aloud as he roughly bit her hip bone.

He stopped and observed the woman beneath him. Her torso raised and fell with her breath, and her eyes flickered between open and closed as she was losing herself. Lee attended to her breasts finally, groaning himself with the delight. He massaged them tenderly, occasionally running his thumbs over her sensitive peaks. His lips met her left nipples, and he sucked and tongued it generously. He found that when he was more gentle though that her hips would rise up from pleasure. The man eyed her, and a deeper blush over took her as they made eye contact.

Lee stopped and hovered over her once again, "Sakura…" he whispered, "I will not stop pleasuring you tonight, but I am not making love to you."

"That is fine Lee," she breathed airily. Sakura took advantage of his momentary break to proceed with her own attention towards him. She lightly traced her fingered over the sides of his back, her lips hungrily attending to his chest. Her tongued followed the lines of his upper chest, and while so she occasionally let her teeth glide along the surface of his skin. A moan got caught in Lee's throat as Sakura did this, and instead a low growl escaped.

"Sakura." He stated firmly before catching her surprised lips with his own. She sat up while pressing their chest together, and he held her closely, bringing her up to him. After a moment, they stopped and stared at one another. They felt starved for one another. Sakura pushed him down and started crawling over his body as he had done to her. Her thighs snuggly straddled his hips, and leaned close, fully pressing her exposed torso on his. She received a grunt from him, and quite the look of approval. Her moist underwear made contact with the bulge in his pants, and they both remained still, catching what breath they could. "…I can feel hot you are…down there." Lee mumbled, his modesty returning a bit.

"And I can feel how hard you are," she replied, his mumble causing her to brave up. She pressed herself on him more so, and he groaned at the attention. Sakura started to leave light kisses down his torso, and watched him closely. His expression changed when she reached his pants that she was presently undoing.

"Ah…! Sakura you shouldn't…" Lee sat up, and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and snuggled up beside him closely, watching his chest rise and fall with his breathing.

"I was only teasing…" she grasped his hand with her own, eyes starting to drift. He kissed her forehead, and wrapped his free arm around her she rested on his chest. She looked up at him one last time, "Lee, thank you for being here at the end of the day" she whispered as they both fell asleep.

**A/N; R&R babes, this is the last piece in the cycle. I totally meant to finish this years ago, and it sort of escaped me. It is one of my favorite couples, and I hope I did them justice.**

**Mia-san, in and out!~**


End file.
